User talk:Dopp
Re: Well, actually not all of the lyrics come from lyric wiki, well yes, some does, but most of them come from random sites that come in Google search results when I search "Example song LYRICS", and that's the truth. I believe there is nothing wrong with that I guess. And anyways, what I told you about is where I get lyrics, I have defenetley NO IDEA OF WHERE OTHER PEOPLE GETS THEIR LYRICS. Go ask people like Redligot2009 where he gets lyrics, all I know is I get lyrics in google search results. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) "Baby" page edit What's with blanking the lyrics section of "Baby"? Nobody reverted it because it's a staff edit. And please tell me whats with that. Anyways if you really want it to stay like that, then hide you're edit from the recent changes in the sidebar so other people don't notice it. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's still pretty unclear. Here's what I understand: I need to make a deal with the site where I got the lyrics. But that's extremly hard because I got it from RANDOM sites that come out in google results, so does that mean I have to make a deal with all of them? And I don't want to get lyrics from Gracenote because Songpedia will just look like a duplicate of LyricWiki which is not right. Please reply back I still really don't understand the copyright law. BTW I don't live in the U.S. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 01:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I saw the lyrics copyright infringement message does that mean we must remove all the lyrics from pages? Re: I don't want to remove the lyrics from this wiki so I'm with you, BUT can you find us other copyright holders other than Gracenote? Because if we make a deal with Gracenote, then we will have no purpose at all because it will just sound like we are becoming a dumb duplicate of LyricWiki. Please reply back to make even more clearer. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 03:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hi Dopp, can you please flag my bot as a bot? He was my bot for at least one year, just forgot to request a flag for him about a year ago. Lol just remembered it now. --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 02:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Done! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, P.S. edit your userpage so users can read about you. ::--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 02:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Email I had a hard time finding the Wikia Support due to 9,400 unread emails. Please refer to Forum:Disable RTE Poll for the discussion, add it to your watch list, also read some important notes for Wikia Staff in there. And please don't reply via talk page or email, reply via the forum. (sorry for the bossy message just can't help it) -- 10:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Songpedia will be keeping RTE According to Forum:Disable RTE, much of the community decided that Songpedia keeps RTE, I voted Neutral, since I can't seem to decide, so pretty much, Songpedia WILL be keeping RTE, no staff actions needed. -- 13:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Good to know -- thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC)